


Lone Ranger

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Lone Ranger

raising your eyes from the fire in front of you, you hand move slowly down your leg to your boot where you kept a hidden dagger, hearing the bushes and trees creek around you, your other hand gripped your sword getting yourself ready to face whatever was planning on bursting through.

 

Standing slowly up you got in your ready stances gripping your sword tighter with another creek in front of you, the creatures burst into the clearing you were surrounded by Elves pointing their arrows at you “She’s a ranger” “why is she so far out?” you heard some of them muttering in Elvish not knowing you could speak their language “What is this? A ranger caught off their guard” The only elf with blonde hair said looking up at him you spoke “I wasn’t caught off my guard pointy” narrowing his eyes at you he spoke again “We’ll take her to my father” “You’re not taking me anywhere blondie! I have my own tasks I must complete” you spat at him “You are trespassing in my Father’s kingdom, no one enters or leaves this kingdom without his permission” he replied turning to the elf at his side “My Lord Legolas, are you sure?” Upon hearing Legolas’s name your smirked thinking to yourself “so this is Thranduil’s son and heir to Mirkwood” “Grab her” dogging the elves you stood in front of Legolas “I will go with you on one condition” raising an eyebrow he asked “what is it?” smirking “that none of your men touch me, for if they do they will learn what true pain is!” Looking you up and down he nodded and with that, you were off towards Thranduil’s kingdom.

….

Sitting around the table Thranduil was dealing with some nobles arguing over lands and payments resting his elbow on the arm of the chair, he raised his hand to his face and started to rub his temples with his fingers, feeling a headache slowly making its home in his mind. Letting out a little sigh he lifted his goblet of wine to his mouth and took a long drink how he wished something or someone would save him from this tedious meeting.

Looking up to the door being opened he watched the messenger walking towards him, leaning into the messengers secrets words he nodded and waved his hand standing he addressed the nobles “We have to cut this meeting short, for I have other business as where” bowing their heads as the king walked around the table and out of the room towards his throne.

….

Smirking up at Thranduil you listened to the other elves tell them how they caught you in his lands, looking down at your smirking face Thranduil asked: “What business do you have in my lands ranger?” “I’m just passing through your lands, my business is my own” “You are in my lands, I am the King! I have the right to know your business” he shouted at you “You may be King of these lands, but you are not my King! I don’t need to tell you anything!” you shouted back.

Giving you a death glare Thranduil was shocked at your fiery spirit and how no one has ever dared to shout at him the elves around you started to mutter again “my lord throw her in the dungeons” “make an example out of her” “she’ll tell you her secrets, within days” rolling your eyes at them you started to tap your foot drawing Thranduil’s attention, waving a hand at you one of the elves grabbed you and started to pull you back twirling under their arm you grabbed their hair and slammed your knee into their face dropping them you snarled “There are 215 bones in the human body. I doubt the bodies of elves are different! Staring at you the group of elves backed off and looked to their king, who was just as frozen as them, standing up the elf who you just attacked looked at you wide-eyed “You broke my nose!” Smirking back you whispered “That´s one! Bone down 214 to go” looking to the king the elf said “My Lord!” regaining his composure the King spoke to the elf “Stop whining and get the hell out of my sight.” 

The lone elf left the throne room as the King spoke, “You speak our language” Looking to the king you Nodded “I speak Elvish, dwarvish and common tongue” “Will you tell me what your name is ranger? "My name is (y/n), now can I go and get on with my business?” you spoke looking from the king to the other elves then back to the king, thinking for a moment Thranduil spoke again “You´re safe with me, I won´t let them hurt you again,” “I don’t need your protection!” you spat, Thranduil turned with a smirk “I know you don’t (y/n) I was talking to them” waving his hand over the group of elves who clearly had fear in their eyes, smirking back at the king he walked you to the entrance of his palace.


End file.
